Rigurt the Brash
Morkul Stronghold Mournhold Scarp Keep Rimmen Windhelm |region = Deshaan Eastmarch Northern Elsweyr Wrothgar Summerset |province = Elsweyr High Rock Morrowind Skyrim Summerset Isles |dlc = Base }} Ambassador Rigurt the Brash is a Nord who resides in the city of Mournhold. He has made it his goal to learn about and become immersed in Dunmeri culture, and in turn teach the Dunmer about Nordic culture, due to the recent formation of the Ebonheart Pact. He can later be found in Windhelm helping out with the festivities of King Jorunn's anniversary, as he has been named Master of Ceremonies. He is encountered a third time in the Morkul Stronghold, where he acts now as the Nord ambassador to the Orcs of Wrothgar. He makes a fourth appearance in Alinor as an Ebonheart Pact diplomat, attempting to negotiate a peace treaty between the Aldmeri Dominion and the Ebonheart Pact with Proxy Queen Alwinarwe. He is seen again in Rimmen and will recognize the Vestige if they have encountered him before. Interactions Cultural Exchange Rigurt the Brash, leader of the Expedition for Nord Cultural Exchange, has asked for the Vestige's assistance. They've agreed to trade a Nord book, clothes, and relic for similar Dark Elf items. Party Planning Rigurt the Brash has been named Master of Ceremonies for the celebration of King Jorunn's anniversary. Rigurt has many organizational duties to attend to and needs a little help. Cultural Affections At the docks of Morkul Stronghold, Rigurt is currently serving a diplomatic mission on behalf of the Ebonheart Pact as an ambassador. He requests you gather four items he can present to Lazdutha in order to gain her affection. Long Live the King After King Kurog's funeral, Rigurt will appear at the main floor of Scarp Keep, speaking with Alinon the Alchemist and Priest Uugus. Culture Clash Cross-Cultural Confusion Dialogue ;Cultural Affections "Most excellent to be seeing you again, my bestest friend! It is I, Rigurt the Brash! But you can call me 'Ambassador' now. The Ebonheart Pact sent me to extend a branch of peace to glorious, brave, and beautiful Orcish peoples!" :That's an eloquent way to describe Orcs. "Oh, friend, you see to the depths of Rigurt's heart, riddled as it is to overflowing with Frela's pointy arrows of affection! If only Rigurt knew how to express such feelings to the lovely Ambassador Lazdutha!" ::Is there something I can do to help? "Really? You would help? You are too kind! The ambassador's aide, Rulfala, said I need to collect delicious Orcish delicacies, but I can't leave the clanhold! If you could find these things, I can prepare a romantic meal and win Lazdutha's love." :::I'll find what you need. "Trade these Nord delicacies for the finest ale and cheese in Wrothgar. Rigurt and his jade princess will feast until we are too full to escape our love! And find out what poems or perfumes are used in Orc wooing rituals. Rigurt might need the help." ::::I have some questions about the items you asked me to find. "Oh, Rigurt has no idea! All these Orc customs are strange and confusing to my Nordic nature. Maybe the ambassador's aide, Rulfala, can help. After all, she was the one who explained all about Orc courting rituals to me. She's very knowledgeable!" :::::Why are you meeting the ambassador in Morkul instead of Orsinium? "Because this is where Ambassador Lazdutha meets with all the important foreign dignitaries! Something to do with her chambers in Orsinium still being under construction. Besides, this is where Rigurt's boat is docked, which makes it very convenient." :::::Tell me more about Ambassador Lazdutha. "Ambassador Lazdutha? She is the apple in my tart and the rabbit in my meatball! She captured Rigurt's heart the moment I stepped into her presence. With your help, Lazdutha will be as smitten with me as I am with her!" Later in Morkul Stronghold: "My friend! Welcome back! But tell me, were you able to acquire the ingredients for my evening of Orcish romance?" :I collected all of the items you asked for. "That is most excellent news! Rigurt's heart dances like the patrons in the fire pit of the Flaming Netch! How did everyone like my Nordic gifts? Were they excited beyond all thought and reason?" ::They seemed happy, except for Lumb. For some reason, the mead was full of bees. "Really? That indicates that everything will turn out well. It must have been a queen bee they put into the mead! But Ambassador Lazdutha will be here any moment! She said she had documents for me to sign. Quick! Give Rigurt the items of love!" :::Here you go. "Woolly crab cheese, special ale, an Orcish love poem! Even a stinky Orc perfume! My gratitude and wonderment know no bounds! And here comes Lazdutha, my sweet emerald coquette! Hurry, my good friend, you must hide!" ;Long Live the King Rigurt the Brash: "Does priest appreciate Rigurt's gift? It's filled with the finest Nord spices and ... well, you probably don't want to know about the 'and.'" Priest Uugus: "Are you sure this is safe to eat? I'm not sure I even know what this is." "Such a sad and dismal day. But Rigurt knows how to fix that! I have most excellent Nord gifts for everyone! No face can stay sad when it has one of Rigurt's most excellent gifts in its mouth!" Conversations ;Lazdutha and Rulfala Trivia *He is the author of Rigurt's Journal. As opposed to the common means of writing the date with the day, month, and year (i.e. 20 Rain's Hand, 2E 582), Rigurt wrote the date for every entry as simply "Today." *When choosing Ebonheart ambassador Tolendos Dreloth for pelting during the "Mud Ball Merriment" quest, he references Rigurt by saying, "I should have Rigurt have this posting." *During the quest Buyer Beware the merchant Jurak-dar mentions Rigurt by name – it would seem he sold him a very old drink with a deadric guardian. According to Jurak, Rigurt responded to a warning with "I am Rigurt the Brash and all my drinks are mighty". Jurak closes by saying he hopes the nords beard will grow back. Appearances * ** ** ** ** fr:Rigurt l'effronté Category:Online: Nords Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Mournhold Characters Category:Online: Windhelm Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Orsinium: Quest Givers Category:Orsinium: Morkul Stronghold Characters Category:Summerset: Alinor Characters Category:Summerset: Quest Givers Category:Elsweyr: Rimmen Characters Category:Elsweyr: Quest Givers